Don't Play With Fire
by Are-We-Worth-Saving
Summary: Foreign student, Alicia plays with fire when a slip of the tongue catches the unwanted attention of Japan's own rich and powerful Madara Uchiha. Now his personal plaything under the guise of "intern," she prays to make it through the next few months of torment from the sadistic womanizer who just loves playing with her mind. Lemons/rape Madara x OC
1. The Mistake

Alicia groans inwardly as she waits in the guidance office with Ino. Overall she was enjoying her time studying abroad in Japan. Quite a few people spoke English well and the classes were challenging, but not impossible. The only thing that had dampened her spirits was learning that even here she had to go through an internship to graduate. The horror stories from back home of girls being treated as some office boss' personal slave with no respect or pay had left her mortified at the aspect.

Ino, sensing her American friend's distress, gives her a playful nudge. "You look like something just died in your mouth. Lighten up slut."

Yes, Sakura was forehead, Ino: pig, and naturally with all the 'Girls Gone Wild videos', people around the world seemed to believe all American's had loose morals, so Alicia was thusly named slut.

She forces herself to grin at her hypocritical friend. If anyone was the slut in their group it was the boy crazy Ino.

"Remind me again why you practically _dragged_ me through walls to apply for internships with...where again?"

Ino rolls her eyes at the foreign girl's ignorance. "Only at Uchiha Corp and Konoha Inc: two **multi** billion dollar companies, prestigious in not only Japan but the **entire** world, who have internship opportunities once in a blue fucking **moon**...that's all."

Though all those things were impressive, Alicia knew there had to be another reason Ino was so bent on getting this internship.

"Not to mention I've heard Madara Uchiha is not only quite the lady's man, he's also _drop dead gorgeous_."

Now it's Alicia's turn to roll her eyes. Ino was obsessed with hot guys, which was by her definition: anyone who looked like her current crush, their fellow classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. So it was no surprise she wanted to spend months "interning with" aka eye raping his relatives.

The American girl's mood turns sour again as she fills out forms for both Uchiha and Konoha, noticing Ino doing the same in case her dream choice doesn't happen. Though if these companies are really that wealthy and influential, an internship with either one could open doors to otherwise impossible job opportunities. Alicia tries to think optimistically as she hands her papers to the receptionist with another forced smile. But on the other hand...

"You do know successful bosses and CEOs tend to be pompous assholes, right? If we even get these internships, which is highly unlikely-" she adds realistically. "-we'll probably both be someone's short skirted coffee bitch." Which is just what she dreaded.

As Ino leaves the office, her paper work finished as well, she turns back to her skeptical friend with a grin. "Ohh I fucking hope so!"

If one were to have walked into Uchiha Corp that particular morning, they would assume the silence and quick paced, alert attitude of employees to be the result of a harmonious, driven work environment. But, it was an unnerving air that had the staff on their toes. Not only was the company's owner, Madara Uchiha present that day; he let off an air of pure distaste and blood lust so strong, it dripped down every story below his penthouse office. The widely known Uchiha temper was instilling anxiety and fear among everyone. Only his younger brother, Izuna seems unaffected by Madara's seething anger.

It was common knowledge that Madara had, had his sights set on buying out their only true rival, Konoha Inc with the passing of it's original founder. He had hoped that the inheriting son would not be so critical of Uchiha Corp's lack of environmentally and socially friendly policies. Negotiations and familiarities had been exchanged until news of Uchiha Corp's plans to outsource labor to child sweat shops in China was exploited by the media. Izuna could sense from the animosity behind the penthouse office door that Konoha Inc had cut off all contact and relations with Uchiha Corp. Still, his brave hand turns the knob regardless.

Leaning against the marble walls with arms crossed tightly against his chest stands Madara Uchiha. His long black hair drapes over his specially tailored red and black armani suit and his crimson red eyes are laced with fury.

Izuna can't help but chuckle at the sight. "You know if someone were to come up here and see you in this state we'd have a body on our hands."

A ghost of a terrible smile touches the older man's lips. "Some blood shed would help lighten my mood and one less moron wouldn't hurt this company." He muses sadistically as he gazes almost lustfully at the katana mounted on the wall above his desk.

"Speaking of moron"s,"Izuna slides the tied stack of papers he'd been holding down the desk towards his brother. "These are the applications for the internship positions."

Madara eyes the stack of a couple hundred papers with disinterest, he was in no mood to deal with such trivialities. "I assume there's a couple moving boxes more somewhere?" Internships at his company were highly sought after and were typically greeted by thousands of applications from around the world.

Izuna nods amusedly. "Well yes, and that's not counting the international ones that have yet to arrive of course."

Madara merely growls in response as he pulls out a bottle of sake from his desk. His eyes still blaze a dangerous red color as he silently interrogates Izuna for the true reason behind his visit.

"I thought it might help our 'PR' rep to act interested in the educations of local students and take some of the spot light away from our more..._unfavorable_ ventures."

Allowing his brother's words and the sake to set in momentarily calms Madara's mind. His eyes return to their usual shade of onyx as he contemplates the idea. Publicly giving local students a head start in the career field could be a first step towards recovering his company's image. The idea of having young attractive college girls around appealed to him greatly as well. He was a playboy known for regularly having flings with women nearly half his age, but he'd been so focused on this deal that it'd been a good week or so since he'd indulged his desires. He decides to personally choose the girls that would be his entertainment for the next couple months.

"Which school sent in the most female applicants?"

Alicia glares up at the clock wishing the day would just be over already. Of course 20 minutes before her last class was _supposed_ to end, an announcement for everyone to return to their homerooms was broadcast over the school intercom. So she sat doodling at her seat, occasionally looking up to half-heartedly scowl at one of her favorite teachers, Kakashi-Sensei who rubs his head awkwardly and shoots everyone apologetic glances.

"I really do have to wait for everyone to get here before I can tell you all what's going on."

Everyone groans, knowing Ino is _always_ fashionably late.

Loud footsteps and wheezing draws everyone's attention to the door where the blonde she-devil herself now stands clutching the wall with a deranged look of triumph on her gasping face. Ignoring the fact everyone's staring at her like she has four boobs, Ino looks straight at Alicia and grins.

"You will **not** believe who I saw in the hallway. Tall, dark and sexy as all hell, Madara Uchiha is _here_!" She squeals excitedly while everyone, especially Kakashi sweat drops.

Alicia looks down at her drawing pretending she doesn't know the crazed girl.

"My, that's quite the enthusiastic welcome," a deep, velvety voice rings with amusement.

Low and behold. There beside Ino stood the man who could only be Madara Uchiha. If it wasn't the clearly expensive Armani style suit that gave him away, it was the proud manner in which he held his lean muscular body, the cool yet intelligent gaze, and the conceited smirk plastered on his face. The temperature in the room must have gone up a few degrees because Alisha could feel the hormones of her fellow classmates a-ragin'. She had to admit he was handsome for his age she supposed, but the thought of someone being well over a decade older than her was unappealing. More unattractive than that was the air of arrogance and perverted satisfaction he held as he eyed the more womanly girls in the room, who much to Alicia's cynical amusement were returning his lustful gaze.

_Womanizer_. With that thought she returns her attention to her drawings, keen on not giving this guy the satisfaction of having _all_ eyes in the room on him.

Madara's eyes travel to the girls who have well bestowed chests and attractive, made up faces. Overall this school had been quite a disappointment until he'd reached this classroom. As his eyes continue to scan the room he notices only one girl isn't looking at him. In fact, she's _completely ignoring_ his presence. Her long dirty blonde hair obscures her face as she looks down and he can't make out whether she has a nice figure or not because of her hunched over position. He concludes she probably doesn't as she is wearing a large man's jacket and baggy jeans. In his experience only women who had less than desirable bodies or homosexuals wore clothes that hid their figures.

_Probably lesbian_. He silently laughs to himself as he turns to Kakashi, completely overlooking the infatuated and now emotionally crushed Ino beside him.

Kakashi clears his throat uncomfortably, also sensing the now heated air. "Yes everyone, this is indeed Madara Uchiha, the present owner of Uchiha Corp. He is here to personally hand pick the students who will be filling the internships at his company. He has asked to see the grades and hear from all those who applied so while he's looking over your scores I will be reading off the applicant list. When your name is called, you will introduce yourself and tell Uchiha-Sama why you think you belong at his company."

Madara pretends to glance at the scores in interest as Kakashi goes through the list. He pays no attention to any of the male students and only gives the girls he'd been eyeing earlier his full attention. The two who had made the best impression so far were Sukkari and Mizuke. Both girls had long black hair, perfect fair skin, and large ample breasts on their tight young bodies. Both had returned his advances with equally lustful looks and sexual innuendos when they'd described their intern 'talents'.

"Alicia," Kakashi calls.

Madara looks up in surprise at the foreign name, he hadn't known there were international students here. The girl he'd deemed lesbian looks up from her doodling. Her bright blue eyes hold intelligence and her body language is standoffish and indifferent towards the Uchiha and his examination. Madara finds her defiance a turn on, no woman had _ever_ resisted his charm much less had an attitude towards him. The haughty man found himself re-examining her; taking in the golden hue of her tan skin, pink pouty lips, and long black eye lashes framing her sky blue eyes. Her face was mature, but womanly and gave her a sultry, knowing look. He could see that she thought herself above him and that both irritated and intrigued him.

Alicia notices the wealthy, sexual predator's eyes burning into her as she intentionally ignores him, only looking at Kakashi. "I'll pass."

"What?" Kakashi asks weakly. He was well aware of the attitude Alicia could have when she was annoyed. He had quickly learned Americans were bold and blunt when wronged. He couldn't have her insulting one of the most, if not _the_ most powerful man in the country. "Alicia do show some respect, Madara-Sama is our honored guest and it is a great privilege to have him choosing our students to be a part of his family's company."

Not wanting to make a fool out of her favorite teacher, Alicia sighs to herself and stands up, immediately sensing Madara's eyes hone in on her chest. She wraps her jacket around her consciously. "I am attentive, a quick learner, and like a challenge," she lists off then sits right back down. Short and simple always gets over looked after all.

20 minutes later Madara had thanked the class and informed Kakashi he'd get back to him soon with his decision. However, Alicia saw him pull over two of her female classmates in the hallway and exchange pleasantries with them, which she assumed meant they were the 'lucky' ones. She walks to Ino's locker to see her blonde friend glaring indignantly at the other two girls.

"What sluts," she hisses.

"I thought that was me," Alicia teases as she opens her own locker trying to cheer her moody friend up. But inside is secretly glad the ordeal is over and both she and Ino were spared from the conceited Uchiha.

"I deserve that position way more than they do. They're barely passing for Kami's sake, they shouldn't have even been able to apply," Ino scowls ignoring her friend's attempts to lift her spirits as she angrily crams books in her locker.

"There's still Konoha Inc," the now perky American reasons. She slips off her gaumy jacket which she always wears in school. Being originally from Florida made the already cold _and_ air conditioned Japanese classrooms always seem freezing, even in the summer time. "Besides that guy gave off the jack ass vibe on a whole new level. I was researching both the companies and it seems Konoha is more customer friendly, employee friendly, just a better company over all. Where as Uchiha has been involved in scandals involving child labor and the only reason their networth is higher is supposedly because they pay their employees significantly less. Plus, recently investors have been pulling out due to the nature of certain business aspects. The company just sounds like it's on a downwards slope-"

A sense of superiority grows in Madara as he listens to the student before him mock his leadership skills. The thought of such a clueless girl even attempting to take on the responsibilities he did was a laugh. But he still felt a pang of annoyance at her condescending tone, it was a tone he used with people, it was _never_ directed at him. She still hadn't noticed he was standing right behind her and the Ino girl was too busy staring at him to alert her friend of his presence.

Alicia, finished with her rant, closes her locker and turns around only to come face to face with Madara Uchiha himself. There's an awkward silence and she feels unnerved by the look he's giving her. His face holds no emotion, but she can see anger swimming in his eyes as he leers down at her. She suddenly realizes she had just made a huge mistake by shit talking someone so powerful and in that moment, _very_ intimidating. She knew in the states rich and powerful men like him could get away with _murder_ if they wanted, not even the law could oppose such wealth and influence. It was probably the same here and as much as she hated groveling.

"Madara Uchiha! I am sorry, I didn't wish to speak ill of you. My friend here was just disheartened that she didn't receive the intern position so I thought comparing Uchiha and Konoha would appease her." The shocked and somewhat mortified girl keeps her head bowed slightly and tries to make her voice sound as if her teeth aren't clenched in frustration. Stupid Ino, stupid internship, stupid, stupid. If there's one thing she hated, it was kissing up, but she was not about to make enemies with someone who could easily make her life miserable.

Madara is amused, easily seeing through her lies from her clenched fists and irritated tone. He had seen in her eyes the moment her arrogance had become fear when he'd glared down at her and it was _intoxicating_. He wanted nothing more than to exert his power over her, make her feel how truly beneath him she was through fear, mockery, and force. Her resistance made him feel the need to crush it through the primal urge of dominance that was now swimming in his veins. The feelings were new to him but they were exciting and dangerously arousing. If there was one thing Madara loved, it was toying with people and he knew this girl would make for a very interesting plaything.

"Well since you seem to _know_ how _I_ should be running _my_ own company," he pauses to allow his words to sink in. "You should intern as my _personal_ advisor since you seem to be so knowledgeable and my company is on _such_ a downwards slope," he mocks.

Alicia wants to object but knows better. She'd already made the mistake of irritating him and if she puts up with his taunting now maybe he'll just take his leave after wounding her pride sufficiently.

"I'm sure the school will understand that you must make extra time for my company above and beyond that of a typical internship to make this matter up to me. But I will talk it over with them to make sure they understand your situation," he smirks seeing her eyes turn from irritated to furious.

"Thank you for the offer Madara, but quite frankly I have no interest in interning at Uchiha Corp,"she says coolly trying to repress her annoyance with the infuriating man before her.

He chuckles at her informal address making a mental note to teach her some proper respect at a later date. "Well _quite frankly_, Miss Alicia. You would do well to appease me for I have been quite offended by your previous comments and I don't think the school would appreciate a sudden lack of interest in offering funding and said internships at their school because a certain study abroad student couldn't be civil to an honored guest."

His words are laced with an underlying threat, one that Alicia was positive he had the power to carry out. She loved Japan and didn't want to get sent home early or fail because of this degenerate, but she had in a sense caused her own downfall by speaking out of turn. She needed an internship to graduate and if she didn't piss him off any further she might survive the next couple months.

She swallows her pride and musters the best, forced polite smile she can manage. "I am very sorry to have offended you Ma-"

"Uchiha-Sama," he corrects.

Alicia practically rolls her eyes. "...Uchiha-_Sama_. I accept your internship offer and will be at Uchiha Corp-"

"Tomorrow at 8am sharp," he cuts in coolly again, pleased with her submission. "Do wear something more suitable for work," his eyes settle on her baggy jeans distastefully." "Let's say a skirt, blouse top, and heels of course." His eyes glimmer with mirth as he can almost see the words 'sexist pig' flash across her dangerous expression. But she begrudgingly nods.

"Tomorrow then...Uchiha-Sama." As the man who'd just singlehandedly ruined the rest of her year walks away, Alicia bangs her head against her locker and Ino practically faints.


	2. The Game

"Oh the indignity," Alicia grumbles as she debates going through the door reading 'Madara Uchiha'. The morning had already been a hellish nightmare thanks to the man in the room beyond. Waking up for school at 10 AM had already been a challenge, but now having to be up two hours earlier was reason to make the devil himself avoid the murderously cranky girl. She was **not** a morning person.

The sound of a flirty giggle does not improve her mood either. Alicia doesn't even bother to knock as she pushes open the door, hoping to ruin whatever intimate moment had been taking place. As the triumphant girl suspected, she is greeted by the two soul cutting glares of her classmates suggestively leaning over a desk towards the now scowling egotistical playboy. Some internet sleuthing the night before had indeed confirmed Alicia's suspicions of his promiscuous nature.

Madara is annoyed with the unannounced intrusion. _Everyone_ in Uchiha Corp. knew better than to simply walk into his office and surely knocking was a common courtesy where she was from, though he'd noticed the girl's manners needed some vast improvement. When the clock had struck 8:10 he had assumed that Alicia ignored his warning and refused the internship, so he took the chance to become more acquainted with his other new companions. Now something in the defiant blue eyes returning his dark gaze told him her little interruption was 100% intentional.

"You're late," Madara scorns, gesturing to the large clock on the wall above Alicia's head. "I don't know if tardiness is acceptable where you come from, but it is unexcused in my building. Hmm what shall your punishment be," he smirks thoughtfully, loving the volatile emotions playing on her face.

"Actually I was here a little before 8, it just took me forever to find the elevator in this place. The secretary can vouch for me, I have a note." When she'd seen the size of the Uchiha building, Alicia had known navigating it was going to be next to impossible. As she withdraws the note from her pant's pocket a small sigh escapes the weary girl's lips for she'd predicted he was probably going to try to make this first day hard for her.

Madara glances disdainfully at the piece of paper, "when I say be here at 8 it means be in_ this_ office not the building." Alicia begins to protest, but he cuts her off with an uncaring look. "My, my it seems you really can't listen to a simple order and now you're trying to argue with your superior? It seems I have my work cut out for me with you," he shakes his head.

"The feeling's mutual," she mumbles to herself, though the lip movement doesn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"Do you have something to say to me, Alicia?" It was the first time he'd used her name and the way it dripped off his tongue made Alicia think twice about how she answered him. She could feel the mockery in his tone, but there was something just below the surface that reminded her of a wild cat about to slice open its prey.

"I apologize for my tardiness it won't happen again."

Ignoring the insincerity of her apology, his eyes roam her clothes humorlessly. He had specifically told the girl to wear a _feminine_ outfit. Madara had no desire to look at her in such tasteless dress attire. Even though he had forced her into this internship as a means of retribution for her attitude, she was still going to be his eye candy whether she liked it or not. It satisfied him somewhat to see she'd listened to him as far as wearing heels, but they were practically impossible to see because of her long, baggy dress pants.

"Do you always dress in such a masculine fashion?" he taunts, causing the Japanese girls on either side of him to snicker.

Alicia would love nothing more than to kick the teeth out of his arrogant smirk. Or make him sterile. The world would be far better off without any mini Madara's, it'd be a public service the way she saw it.

"I only have one skirt and I think it's a little too short for the work place." This was partially true. Though the skirt was nowhere near slutty in her opinion, it was still dangerously suggestive in the presence of such a promiscuous boss. 'Madara Uchiha really is my boss', she thinks mournfully as she rues the day Ino dragged her into that guidance office. "And I do have a blouse with me, I'm just from a warm climate and get cold easily in air conditioned places," she sniffles for effect. From the look on Madara's face she can tell he isn't buying it. The sad thing is that time she was completely honest. She could tell this internship was going to be sheer misery, just like she'd thought.

Madara glances at the shoulder bag, a sly grin forming. Oh what fun he was going to have with this new punishment. "Well the outfit you're wearing simply won't do. I have dress codes in place for a reason and women wear blouses and skirts here."

'You have dress codes for women so you can be a piggish sleaze.' She burns the words into his mind with her furious soul, almost swearing she saw a pleased look in his expression.

The Uchiha ignores her glares and continues as if she isn't making silent death threats. "Let me see the blouse you have," it was more of a command than a request.

Alicia sighs as she digs it out, feeling her dignity sob as she holds the shirt up for his inspection. It was a cute top that hugged her body well without being too tight. Little ruffles along the short sleeves and collar brought attention to her sun hued tan, which she bled sweat and tears to get being the naturally pale girl she was. She didn't like the idea of Madara finding _anything_ agreeable about her, but the shirt was not very low cut so that was one thing she didn't have to worry about being scrutinized.

Madara is slightly more satisfied with the blouse. He wished it to be a little more revealing of her chest, but at least now he'd actually be able to get a look at her cup size. As she'd pulled the top out he'd seen something else catch his eye that his little _toy_ had failed to mention. "And the skirt you have with you?" Though he posed it as a question, his tone held no room for dispute.

The blonde's face turns a little pink. She had completely forgotten she'd thrown **that** in there and _of course_ he had to notice it. How was he even able to see that from where he was sitting? He was a good half a room away from her and she'd barely opened the bag, it didn't seem possible. She made a mental note to be cautious of his 'hawk eyes' as she woefully holds up the skirt. By now her dignity was spiraling into despair as could sense the wickedly perverted grin behind those cold black eyes.

Oh yes he liked the little black skirt. It wasn't as short as the other girls', but it would show off the American's legs nicely and that was all he wanted, for now. With an approving look he waves her towards his bathroom. "That is more than fine. Now hurry up and change in there, unless you don't mind us watch-"

His suggestion is cut off by the door slamming. Madara chuckles to himself and returns his attention to the two eager girls crawling into his lap. "Now that we have a moment to ourselves."

"Ugh I look like a whore." Indeed she did. As reserved as the blouse was and the skirt (when pulled down as far as it could go) was acceptable, the heels stole any classy professionalism Alicia had hoped to convey. Being the only pair of heels she owned, they were for nights out so naturally they were 5-6 inches tall and gave her legs a sexy, slender allure. She had prayed Madara wouldn't be too critical of her initial outfit and the heels would go unnoticed, but of course absolutely nothing was going her way this morning.

Madara rubs Sukkari's wetness under his desk while Mizuke gropes his own erect member through his pants. How he couldn't wait to send Alicia off to run useless and tiresome errands while he had some real fun. He hears the door opening, but continues to please the girl's sensitive area as he bites back his own lustful growls. He looks up only to have his fingers slip out of the womanhood he'd been fondling in shock.

The transformed girl gives the three a knowing look and Sukkari's hips whine in protest as they buck against his hand, but still he drinks in Alicia's figure. Her usually messy blonde hair is pulled back into a long bun that drapes over one of her shoulders. Her chest though smaller than the large, busty D's Madara was attracted to, were firm and plump. She did not have the super thin frame of her fellow classmates, but she had noticeable curves in the right places, and those long tan legs; he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Alicia feels the most awkward she's ever been in her life and she had friends back home who'd trip sweet old grannies for Jashin's sake. You'd think there was a fire somewhere in the room with the smothering air and heated looks of the three sets of eyes now trained on her. Two of them were filled with annoyance and jealousy from having their new lover's attention taken away, but the other one...Madara's gaze ravages her body with such an eager lust she could almost feel the clothes melting off her body under his hot stare.

She clears her throat uncomfortably, immediately snapping Madara out of his fantasy much to his annoyance. This girl seemed to have a knack for interfering with his sexual fulfillment. But not for long. As soon as he'd seen Alicia in that outfit he knew he **had** to have her. He was not used to having a woman rebuke him so openly and it amused him, but he could feel the beginnings of sexual frustration setting in. That bothered him. He was _**Madara Uchiha**_, he _always_ got what he wanted and this girl would be no different. He reminds himself he'd only given her reasons to hate him so far. She was just too fun to toy with, being so quick to anger and too stubborn to show proper respect. Their battle of wills had only just begun, but he knew in the end he would break her. It was only a matter of waiting.

He gives her a lecherous smile as he purposefully stares at her legs making her feel self-conscious. "Well now Alicia you surprise me. So opposed to wearing a professional skirt and blouse, but now here you are in heels an_ exotic dancer_ might wear."

Alicia feels her face grow hot with embarrassment. She'd just _known_ he was going to give her shit. There was no way she could please this guy and that was his game. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of tormenting her anymore. She'd be curt and maybe even sarcastic when he was rude, but never angry. He seemed to enjoy pushing her buttons so she would smile and nod on the outside and mentally strangle him with a phone cord to vent her frustration. He wanted to be a crude pig, she'd be a level-headed professional.

Madara's eyes narrow at the amused smile on Alicia's lips. Something about the look unsettled him a bit, it was as if the control he'd had over her emotions was being thrown back in his face with an air of polite disinterest.

"Well Madara-_Sama_," she emphasizes the proper ending with unhidden mockery. "I suppose it will take me a while to decipher what pleases you as you seem a tad _fickle_ when it comes to your _demands_." That was the most polite way she could think of calling him impossible and ludicrous.

Madara raises his eyebrows. So she was rebuffing him without a temper tantrum, how cute. He couldn't help finding her resistance a little adorable. She truly had **no idea** who she was dealing with and how helpless she really was against him. Oh, but he would show her. In time he'd crush that spirit and make her do as he pleased, as he was used to. For now he'd continue to have his fun and test her resolve.

"Well Alicia-_kun_, maybe once you listen to me the _first_ time I tell you to do something, we won't have to go through this uncomfortable process of correcting your mistakes." He pauses to examine her expression, but to his disappointment sees nothing except a flicker of annoyance in her gaze. "I have some files I need brought to a co-worker Izuna. His office is two floors below mine and you shall give him your full attention and respect, as difficult as I know that is for you," he taunts again then points to 5 huge cardboard boxes on the floor.

Alicia's eyes narrow as she looks them over. Each one looks like it weighs a good 20-30 pounds, she was a little stronger than the average girl but having to haul all of them down two floors _in god damn heels_ no less was going to be tedious and painful. She fights back a scowl and bows her head in mock respect, "as you wish Uchiha-Sama." Giving him so much as a hint of respect was repulsive to the irate girl, but she knew it would benefit her in the end.

She walks over and picks up one of the boxes after a minute of trying to keep her balance and mustering enough strength for such a feat. As she thought, the box was almost 30 pounds. As she teeter totters over to the door, trying not to fall flat on her ass Madara takes the opportunity to give her one last order.

"Oh and Alicia."

It takes all her self control to turn around and look back at him without dropping her new torture.

A cruel smirk plays on his lips as he takes in her struggle gleefully. "Your classmates and I have some _personal_ matters to discuss so do get all these boxes into the hall as quickly as possible. Shall we shoot for 5 minutes? Girls?" He turns to look questioningly at Alicia's classmates who laugh mean spiritedly and nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled," that smirk she was coming to despise never leaves his face. "You have 5 minutes."

Alicia strongly considers throwing the heavy box at his head.


	3. The Plan

_An hour of walking around barefoot and hauling boxes in and out of elevators later_. With an exasperated huff, Alicia deposits the last box of paperwork none too gently in front of Izuna Uchiha's door. She had scowled when she'd seen **that** name on the door, the two Uchiha's she'd met so far were both egotistical and obnoxiously self-important. Why did she have a strong feeling those traits were inherent in all Uchiha men? A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she wearily knocks on the door.

The man who opens the door looks exactly like the typical Uchiha: fair skinned, dark eyes, and spiky black hair. Unlike the other men of his family, Izuna didn't greet her with the haughty trademark smirk which she'd deemed an inherited trait. It both worries and intrigues Alicia that the man before her is smiling, a full fledged, unrepressed expression of glee which meant one of two things: either he is actually a genuinely nice and _more normal_ guy than his relatives **_or _**he is more deranged than Madara and has even more miserable tortures planned for her. She makes a mental note to tread carefully incase it's the latter.

"Alicia-san, I take it?"

She nods respectfully. "And your two ton delivery," she adds jokingly, testing him.

Much to her relief, Izuna laughs looking over her haggard form and the 5 large boxes. His eyes land on the tall heels she'd quickly slipped on before knocking. She doesn't miss the quick glance that runs up her legs before he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"You brought all these boxes down here wearing **those**? You deserve a medal. How the hell is your ankle not sprained?"

It's Alicia's turn to laugh as she feels herself relax in his calming presence, though she doesn't completely drop her guard. Izuna actually seemed like a decent guy and working here would be much easier if she knew at least one person that was friendly.

"Well I might have cheated," she grins. He returns her look with a mischievous wink.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me, Alicia-kun." He waves her inside, only bothering to grab one box which he of course lifts easily with one hand. His office is quite large and decorated in a similar fashion to Madara's. She notes he is probably in a management position as well so it wouldn't be wise to shit talk Madara as much as she wanted to. Izuna drops the box lazily by his desk and motions to a coffee maker as he pulls up a plush sofa chair for her to sit in.

Alicia gratefully makes herself a cup, she missed coffee but everyone here drank tea so she went without.

"So tell me," Izuna asks as she sits down across from him. "What do you think of the company? And feel free to be honest, I'm not a tyrant by any means" he chuckles as if reading her thoughts.

No of course not, that's _my_ boss, she sighs mentally. Alicia figures if Izuna wanted her honest opinion, he wasn't interested in some sugar coated bullshit.

She taps her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a delicate way to tell him the company was run horrendously by degenerates. "Well I think for one thing, the company focuses way too much on profit." She hesitates, gaging his expression before continuing. Izuna gives her a bored look like he's heard that a million times.

"Explain. After all, immense profit is the reason one has a corporation," he smirks.

"Well for instance, the recent venture of trying to acquire Konoha Inc. That failed because Uchiha Corp doesn't put enough effort into keeping a good public image. It's no secret employees here have no or poor medical plans, few vacations, and all production labor is outsourced to child sweat shops. I don't know if it's the same here, but where I come from some people and investors don't give money to companies with such a...lack of compassion. Then there's Madara. He is the figure head of the company and should symbolize what it stands for yet he doesn't care about anyone's opinion of him and comes off as an apathetic, promiscuous, and even petulant rich as- ... guy with no remorse."

She pauses noticing Izuna is now smirking at her _near_ slip up and his eyes are thoughtful, she hopes she hadn't offended him as she continues. "I think it would be wise to clean up the company's image with a "new leaf" campaign: donate to charities, offer better benefits, hell even make Madara look like a family man or faithful boyfriend even if it's just a ploy for good publicity." Though she **highly** doubted that would ever happen. If someone were to trace back his family line she was sure the origins of stds and concubines would be found.

Izuna leans back in his chair looking at her with new respect. He had been trying to convince his brother for a while that good PR would benefit them, that Japan was becoming more modern and being an "Old Rich" family wasn't enough to command the respect the company deserved, it also no longer gave them immunity from the paparazzi who took any chance to bring down **_anyone_** important or newsworthy. Madara specifically turning over a new leaf would be immense, it was true that he was the image of his company and though many people respected him, it was merely because he was the inheritor of the Uchiha Estate and Company. A public company overhaul starting with Madara could improve their stock value and possibly win over Konoha Inc as well.

Alicia is uncomfortable with the silence. "Hey, look I'm sorry. Please don't say anything to Madara, I didn't mean to offend you or the company, I was _just_ being honest like _you_ asked."

Izuna is amused by the forced tone of her apology as if she thought him incompetent for being seemingly uninterested in her idea. He could tell she is both proud and intelligent which made him wonder why his brother had chosen her to intern. Madara always brought in bimbos with DD's and no morals to amuse himself with until he grew tired of their stupidity. Izuna didn't complain because once Madara was done with them, they came crawling into his lap, which was always a fun time. However, this girl didn't seem impressed by Madara or the company, she even held a certain disdain that he'd caught in her tone when talking about Uchiha Corp.

Izuna peeks at the contents of the box she'd brought him curiously, suddenly wondering why his brother would bother her with such back breaking work. He is surprised to see the international internship application forms he'd had dropped off at Madara's office** yesterday**.

Much to Alicia's horror, Izuna starts laughing uncontrollably. His laugh is a little shrill for a man, but hysterical to watch as his body convulses. Once he's caught his breath he looks at her with a new gleam in his eye that Alicia doesn't know what to think of.

"I see now why Madara chose you. You see his typical choices for your position usually have no thoughts on anything...regarding the company." He sees her eyes starting to roll before she controls herself. "I for one, think you have the right idea, however it would probably be best for him to hear it from me seeing as I'm his _brother_ and you don't appear to be in his favor _at all _right now," he gestures to the files with a grin.

Alicia's eyes widen, she'd almost called Madara an_** asshole**_in front of his **_own_** brother. She'd assumed they were related somehow, but she didn't think that closely, the Uchiha's were supposedly a rather large family and she had never heard of Madara having siblings. She proceeds to bang her head on the desk.

Izuna smirks as he strides through Madara's office door. The elder looks relaxed and particularly satisfied even as he scowls at his younger brother's intrusion.

"Apparently everyone thinks barging in here is acceptable today," he growls, though he's so sexually relieved he can't even muster the proper annoyance. Madara hadn't felt this relaxed since before the_ idea_ of attaining Konoha Inc. had come into his mind. The two college girls had been _more _than willing to succumb to his every want and desire, and two was always better at that than one.

Izuna chuckles, sensing his brother's elated mood as he sits on the desk leisurely. Madara's eyes narrow, but he says nothing as Izuna relaxes. "Is that what Alicia-_kun_ did to deserve such a torment as doing _man's_ work? Or was it because she had** absolutely no interest **in seeing what's behind man thong number one," he glances at his brother's still slightly unzipped pants with a knowing, Uchiha smirk.

A punch passes through where Izuna had been sitting only a second before, but he stands unharmed at the other side of the room. Madara sends his brother a death glare, Izuna had always accused him of being conceited enough to wear such things, but that accusation only slightly irritated him. It was the mention of the American girl who he'd fucked out of his system for the afternoon that relented his repressed frustrations.

Izuna's smirk is now an evil grin. "So tell me dear brother, did she reject you from the start or was it only after she saw the other two? What a shame, she really is quite beautiful, such an exotic look to her. I think if you don't win her over I might be the lucky one this time." He knew he was poking a _very_ unstable tiger, but he couldn't resist, it was quite amusing when Madara didn't get his way. It happened so rarely that when it finally did, the man was always in an _absolute fury_. But much like Konoha, Alicia was not just something he could throw his power and influence at to win her affections.

Madara's eyes turn a threatening shade of red, which catches Izuna off guard. He is slammed against the wall by his throat in the blink of an eye. Izuna lets out a choked chuckle as little black symbols dance across Madara's iris in a dangerous display of power. "Careful Izuna. We may be blood, **but**-" his voice is an icy hiss. "I will teach you some proper respect, much like that the girl will **soon** learn." He releases his grip on Izuna and walks over to the wall sized window behind his desk overlooking the city.

Izuna rubs his neck gingerly. He knew he would receive some retribution, but he hadn't been expecting such pent up rage. This girl had quite an interesting effect on his brother, which would make his plan all the more amusing.

Madara doesn't turn to look at him as he speaks. "That girl **will** be **mine** Izuna. If you so much as **touch** her, I will rip those eyes out of your head. When I'm done with her, I don't care what you do, but until then you would be wise to keep your distance, brother."

Izuna smirks, he is not stupid enough to defy his brother when he was so hell bent on something. When Madara had something in his sights, he would do _anything_ to have what he wanted.

"And what if she doesn't warm up to you? It's not hard to say she is far from impressed, especially when you have her doing unnecessary and maybe even slightly sadistic manual labor." Izuna knew there had been no need for those files to come back to him, typically Madara would have ordered a grunt to dispose of them since there was no reason to keep them around any longer.

Madara turns to his brother with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "You know I can't _stand_ to lose Izuna. Alicia-kun **will** be my lover. Whether it's compliant love making or not will be up to her, but I will make her an offer she** can't** refuse."

Izuna had suspected as much. He'd never known Madara to force someone into sleeping with him, but he knew his brother wasn't above the act. And being the playboy he was, everyone would think some girl crying rape would merely be a scheme for some frivolous lawsuit.

"Aside from being your new...playmate. She could provide useful to the company as well." Madara's silence encourages Izuna to continue. "She is level headed, humanitarian, and well spoken. We discussed improving the image of the company and its _head figure_."

Madara raises his eyebrows, his brother was not one to come up with such ideas on his own. Izuna typically stayed out of the public business matters and managed their more secretive programs. His brother was in fact a _very_ dangerous man and Madara didn't trust him to keep his sadistic tendencies out of the public's eye. Moreover, Madara had never cared what people thought of him because influence and power had been all he'd ever needed to attain his desires. Though they didn't seem to be helping him much recently, he reminds himself.

Izuna begins pacing the room. "We should attempt another civil measure at taking over Konoha, before the matter is handed to me. We don't need anymore rumors circulating about our alternate operations, but having Konoha is _essential_ to the plan. However, if we are investigated because it comes down to us taking what we want by force, my field might be terminated for a while and you know how I **hate** not being able to work."

Madara remembered all too well what had happened the last time their company had come under scrutiny and Izuna was barred from his usual duties. Izuna needed work to keep his blood lust under control. Madara could vent sexually, but Izuna had always needed a more violent approach to tame the raging desire to kill they both felt. For the sake of his brother's sanity, he would try this plan, as disdainful as hiding his true nature was.

"To what extent Izuna?" He had a feeling this was also going to cost him more money than he'd care to depart with.

Izuna laughs, sensing his brother's silent displeasure and compliance. "Well you dear brother are the most important piece. The company is reflection of _you_ so _you_ must be the one to pull off this charade. Give the public a reason to like you, become less intimidating, less distant. Make yourself known to all as a generous, kind, caring, individual, that is what people want to see, what Konoha **needs** to believe. An interesting idea our Alicia-kun had was for you to appear a loyal mate and family man."

Madara sneers. "Is that so? How nice of her to volunteer for the position." He purrs as he imagines the expression of horror on her face at the prospect.

"That was the idea, I think she would be well received by people. She has a way about her that is quite endearing and honest, exactly the opposite of you. She could keep you in check," Izuna mocks.

5 minutes later Izuna is on his ass outside the locked office door. He rubs his sore back as he laughs to himself. Things would fall into place quite nicely at this rate. It would be easy for Madara to control such a helpless girl into aiding their cause, once he'd broken her.

Alicia sighs as her sore head hits her pillow. She'd been so busy running errands for Izuna that she hadn't even checked her phone which now showed 22 missing text messages from Ino:

Hey Alicia guess what? I got an internship at Konoha Inc I am so excited!

_5 minutes later_

So how's it going?

_4 minutes later_

u there?

_5 minutes later_

Hello?

_3 minutes later_

Hellloooooooo?

_3 minutes later_

Earth 2 slut bag!?

_2 minutes later_

...r u doing what I think ur doing?

_3 minutes later_

...ur boning him rnt u...

_5 minutes later_

kerjgauieghaowefjlwakefjefwet

_2 minutes later_

Do u think we cud trade interns?

_2 minutes later_

I hate u

Alicia clicks her phone off, unable to deal with anymore of Ino. Though she silently wishes they could trade internships, maybe that'd be possible if they talked to someone at Konoha Inc. before approaching Madara with the idea. She could only pray as she drifts off into an uneasy sleep, unaware of the pair of red eyes watching her.


	4. An Odd Acquaintance

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, my life's just been too hectic lately. But I have almost a week off from work so I will try to update this story a couple times. I know I previously promised a lemon in this chapter, but I wanted to incorporate a few juicy things first. Hope you like! Feedback is always appreciated. Note to all, the chapters become noticeably darker after this one.**

Alicia is awoken by the loud vibrating of her phone signaling she has an unread text. She grumbles obscenities to herself when she sees the red letters flashing 9 am on her desk clock. She is not surprised to see the message is from the last person she wants to hear from.

_Come in, **now**._

"Oh Madara, such a fount of chivalry," she mutters sarcastically before flopping back on her bed.

Today is her day off and she **was** going to sleep all day, especially after the hectic week she'd had. Between her internship and school, Alicia rarely had a moment to relax. With the slave driver insisting she come into the office even on days she had class, she was quickly falling behind in her studies and had spent every spare moment playing catch up. The school was accommodating about her missing days which, Alicia was thankful for, though she wondered if they had any choice when it came to Madara's will.

As sleep takes hold of the exhausted girl, her phone vibrates even fiercer than before. She snatches it up with a huff, frowning at the all too knowing words.

_Don't think I don't know you're awake. Unless you want to clean my office with a toothbrush I suggest you do as I say._

"Sees me when I'm sleeping, makes my life hell when I'm awake," she growls, throwing on some clothes. A rather disturbing image of the Uchiha in a Santa suit beckoning her to sit in his lap comes to mind.

"Well, at least I'm not hungry now," she grumbles, all appetite lost.

Izuna hums to himself as he lounges in Madara's chair. His brother would probably kill him if he saw his feet propped up on the desk, but Izuna wasn't one to be prim and proper unless he absolutely had to. Days when he was in charge of the office were always lax, the employees were at ease and he typically slept in the office until the cute front desk girl called up to warn him of Madara's return.

The door creaking open causes the young Uchiha to nearly fall out of his chair. "Oniiiiiisan, I can explain!- oh thank Kami it's just you."

Alicia is surprised to see a wide eyed Izuna shuffling papers in an awkward manner at Madara's desk.

She snickers as the man immediately relaxes and kicks his feet up.

"Is anyone safe from that man?" she mutters.

Izuna lets out an uncharacteristically dark laugh. "Highly unlikely."

Deciding she doesn't want to know the meaning behind those words, Alicia plops down in her usual chair. "So if Madara's not here why am I in?"

She doesn't notice Izuna's brooding eyes or the way they light up excitedly at her question. "You're promoted!" he laughs warmly. The cheerful look remains on his face, but his voice takes on a hushed tone. "But don't tell him that, he thinks I'm going to run you into the ground with mindless work."

Alicia sighs in relief, she'd grown quite tired of practically being a servant for Madara. Every little thing that popped into his mind she had to do, from getting coffee to cleaning the office. She knew he was trying to make her miserable, but she'd stayed strong and maintained a professional attitude aside from a few well worded insults. Still, she didn't know how long she could keep up this resolve.

"So what will I be doing then?"

Izuna grins knowingly. Why are all Uchiha men so cocky?

"Well in short, we'll be brain storming a company makeover, which is something I know women are particularly good at. Eventually you'll be the VP of the project when we've figured out all the details." He waves his hand as if the responsibility he's handing her isn't a daunting task. Before she can refuse he adds, "oh and you'll be getting paid quite well to help me. In fact here's a check for this week's work."

Much to Izuna's amusement, Alicia's eyes widen at the number on the check addressed to her. In the states she'd only had one job as a waitress and she typically averaged $13 an hour which was considered decent for someone with no college education. But the hourly Uchiha Corp was apparently paying her is equivalent to $30 an hour.

Just to really seal the deal, Izuna winks slyly, "and if you think that's good, you'll be getting paid double to help me."

Alicia can barely contain her excitement as she eagerly waits for her order at the local sushi hot spot. Ino had taken her there once before and the food was excellent, unfortunately it was way out of the American's price range as she never received money from her parents other than rent to cover her apartment and had been too focused on school to get a job until now.

"Thank you Izuna," she whispers gratefully as an elderly lady hands her a large brown bag with a courteous bow. She has a feeling the check was only given to her at Izuna's urging. The thought of a disgruntled Madara begrudgingly writing her a check for such a large amount makes her heart soar. A victorious chuckle escapes her lips as she turns to leave with her prize.

"Ooh the food is ready! I'll get it Sempai, **TOBI'S A GOOD BOY**!"

Alicia doesn't even see the blur of flailing arms and orange mask until it's too late. The man in question completely barrels her over and lands on her treasured food causing the plastic boxes inside the bag to fold in on themselves with a sickening squelch. Upon receiving his order from the bewildered old lady, the retard proceeds to dance atop Alicia's crushed food with his own held triumphantly over his head.

His blonde companion presses his face gingerly in his gloved hand, trying to calm the beginnings of a temper threatening to overspill. "Baka! Look at the mess you're making, yeah!" He growls angrily at his immature partner.

Tobi freezes in mid dance as he finally sees the disgruntled teen lying a few feet away and the squashed mess strewn across the floor.

"Oops!" He crows. Alicia swears she hears a hint of satisfaction in his childish tone, which is what finally sets her off.

She stands angrily, shooting a cold glare at the man beside her and his friend, 'sempai'.

"I'm assuming you're this guy's personal aid. Perhaps in the future you should keep him on a leash since he's clearly both _retarded_ and a _psychopath_." She couldn't quite place it, but she didn't feel very sorry for the seemingly autistic man. Something about his attitude felt phony, like old people who pretend to be insane for laughs or free stuff.

Deidara would've take the girl's advice in a heartbeat if he didn't already know Tobi would just frantically drag him around. He smirks, knowing she's irritated and has every reason to be, but doesn't really care.

"Yeah right, un. Like I have any control over the _**freak**_," he chuckles.

Maybe it was the way he said it or maybe it was the fact he looked so metrosexual, but Alicia mistook 'freak' as some weirdly sexual pet name. She rolls her eyes at Deidara's taste in men and indifferent attitude.

"Well seeing as you're the _closest_ one to sane in your little relationship, perhaps you should take some responsibility for your mentally handicapped boyfriend," she suggests in a snide tone.

The blood drains from Deidara's face and Tobi, unnoticed by Alicia goes slightly rigid. Everyone in the restaurant is now looking at Deidara as if he's some pedophilic creep who preys on naive, disabled children.

Before a string of curses can fly out of the blonde man's mouth, Tobi swoops up Alicia in a big hug. The crushing strength of his embrace makes it clear to her that he is definitely a man and not an adolescent boy as she'd originally thought. She feels slightly guilty and incredibly awkward as he sobs uncomfortably close to her breasts.

"TOBI'S SORRY, HE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE PRETTY LADY ANGRY! DEIDARA WILL BUY YOU MORE FOOD, WON'T YOU SEMPAI?!"

Alicia can practically see the tear through his mask's single eyehole as he gives Deidara a pleading look. Everyone in the restaurant is touched by Tobi's emotional apology and Deidara is eager to keep any further negative, suspicious, or homophobic attention away from himself.

"Yes, yes." Deidara hisses impatiently, in an attempt to appease both Tobi and Alicia so they'll finally shut the hell up.

Tobi holds her hand like a gentleman as he listens to her entire order, which much to Deidara's silent horror is going to cost him pretty much all the money he has in his wallet.

Tobi insists she sit at their table as Deidara orders the food, muttering obscenities and death threats under his breath all the while.

"Ali-kun," the masked man whispers excitedly. The second Alicia's name had left her lips, Tobi had insisted her name was now Ali. Normally she hated nicknames, but, she had a feeling an argument with the man-child would be utterly pointless.

Deciding to play along, she lowers her tone as well. "What is it Tobi?"

He scoots a little closer to her face, his own only inches away. "Tobi's going to tell you a secret. Deidara and I are playing a game. Do you want to play?"

Alicia giggles at the ridiculously serious yet childish way he spoke. "Well that depends, what kind of game are you playing?"

Tobi looks around suspiciously before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Tobi's playing ninja and Tobi's A GOOD BOY!" He screams shrilly as Deidara returns with the food.

Alicia laughs hysterically much to Deidara's bemusement. "So that explains the weird outfits then. It's so cute that you play along with his little fantasies in public," she coos at the blonde man gritting his teeth.

"Whatever he told you-"

"Tobi told pretty lady our secret identities!" Alicia could almost picture the idiotic grin on his face.

Deidara seems both relieved and irritated at this news. He gives Tobi a withering glare until the masked man has shrunk into the fetal position in his seat. "Tobi, it's **not** good to tell stories yeah," he grinds out.

That weird feeling seeps through the young girl again. When she'd first met Tobi, something seemed off about him aside from his childish demeanor. Yet his intentions to right all wrongs seemed sincere when he realized her meal had been ruined. Sitting with Tobi and listening to him prattle harmlessly on made Alicia question her initial thoughts, but with Deidara acting so weird over something as simple as a roleplay game, she couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss.

"Here's your food un," Deidara mutters gruffly as he places a brown bag on the table. Despite his feminine appearance, Deidara was every inch a man, from his deep voice to the well toned muscles beneath his tight black top. Even Tobi was surprising chiseled, she'd felt his muscles and the way they rippled when he'd squeezed her close. She had no doubt they could do some harm if they wanted to, but she couldn't see Tobi landing or taking a blow without crying hysterically. So that ruled the ninja theory out, maybe it was a code name for workout buddies and Deidara was just embarrassed.

"Well thanks guys," she winks at Tobi. "I appreciate you making it up to me, but I think I'm going to go home and relax while I eat."

"But, but! Sempai's no fun Aki-kuuuun!" Tobi whines as his shoulders slump dramatically. "And even though he looks like a girl, he's nowhere near as pretty as you." Tobi's clever whispered words don't go unheard by Deidara.

"You little piece of shit." Deidara snarls, raising his fist. Fearing for the mentally handicapped man, Alicia clears her through loud enough to make Diedara's withering fiery glare now focus on her. For an aid he certainly had quite the temper, though she could see how someone like Tobi could easily wear on someone's nerves.

"I suppose I could hang out for a little bit," she tries to sound sincere, but even she can hear the flatness to her tone. As much as she felt for both Tobi and Deidara for being stuck with each other, all she wanted to do was go home and sink into her fluffy pillows.

Something flashes across Deidara's expression that immediately makes Alicia regret her decision. His lip curls into a cruel smirk and he chuckles at the ignorant do-gooder. "Well since he's taken such a shine to you and you don't seem to mind babysitting, I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask for you to watch him for a bit while I take a break?" he sneers.

Before Alicia can vehemently object, Tobi leaps up and down in his seat yelling excitedly. "Ali-kun what should we do first? We can go to the park and chase birds, or get some ice cream, or scare old people, or-"

Alicia's attempts to calm the ranting man are in vain. She turns to Deidara with a scathing look only to realize he's snuck away. Her eyes widen in disbelief. She'd literally turned her back for 10 seconds! How had he gotten out of the restaurant that quick without her even noticing?

"_Finally_, I thought he'd _never_ leave," an amused voice giggles. Alicia does a double take at the masked man who had been a hyperactive ball of energy only a moment before. He examines her lazily, his body sprawled out casually on the cushioned bench.

"I'm sure this is a little confusing, but you have to understand, driving sempai insane is the only way I can ever get any alone time."

Alicia imagines him smiling charmingly behind his mask. Though his voice is no longer shrilly high pitched, it still holds a childish and almost giddy tone. She lets herself grin, so he was just a little trouble maker after all. A chuckle escapes her, "he did seem pretty pissed." Then her face becomes serious. "He's never hit you has he?" She remembers the viciousness in Deidara's eyes as he'd come at Tobi.

Tobi laughs, a light hearted musical sound that Alicia can't help but smile at. "No, no. His temper is a ticking time bomb and when he gets like that he's pretty much about to explode. Even if you hadn't been here, he still would have stormed off."

That comment makes Alicia feel relieved, but a frown darkens her face. "Hey! If you aren't really crazy why the hell did you knock me over and ruin my food?!" She points her finger accusingly at him, eyes ablaze.

Tobi raises his hands defensively, a small sweat drop forming. "Well I wouldn't say I'm not crazy," he winks through his eyehole. Whether that was a wise crack or a confession, it did little to lighten the mood. Alicia merely huffs and snatches up her food bag angrily.

The masked man's shoulders sag in defeat and Alicia feels a little pang of guilt in her chest. Just because he wasn't completely insane didn't mean he didn't have issues, why else would he have a personal aid?

"I didn't know how else to talk to a pretty girl like you without sempai getting suspicious," he mumbles bashfully as he twiddles his fingers and looks up at her hopefully.

Alicia feels her anger melting away at his compliment and irresistible puppy-like attitude. She shakes her head and sighs. "You're lucky your little act is kind of adorable," she grumbles.

"Tobi thinks Ali-kun is adorable too!" He cries jovially in that annoying voice.

"I don't blame him for wanting to hit you," the blonde girl groans, snapping his mask playfully.

Tobi giggles like a girl as they walk out of the restaurant together. "Tobi's more afraid of you Ali-kun, PMSing women are scary!"

That comment earned him a cuff on the head as Alicia marches past him. "So you going to tell me why a full grown man like yourself is always being tailed, lollipop?"

Neither Tobi or Alicia notice Deidara's gaze as he leers down at them from the restaurant rooftop. He watches Tobi run after the girl with a satisfied smirk. On queue, his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. Already knowing who it is, the blonde man whips out the phone and relays the news.

"Tobi's with the girl, boss. Yeah un...she fell right for it."

Spending the afternoon with Tobi turned out to be more fun than Alicia had allowed herself to have in the past couple weeks. He had insisted on taking her out to ice cream which he gallantly paid for with money he'd stolen from Deidara's wallet. He'd also revealed his family believed in old traditions that required him to wear a mask in public at all times. Deidara had been hired as more of parental supervision than a personal aid, though Tobi's family often worried about his quirkiness and regarded him as odd. However, Tobi seemed to take it all in stride and didn't really care what anyone else thought of him so long as he was happy, something Alicia secretly admired. His childish demeanor was a little strange, but it conveyed a longing for simple times and indulgences that she could relate to.

He had insisted on accompanying her to the store to pick up a few things she needed for work. As she browsed through office supplies, Tobi ran around causing mischief. For someone so childish, he had quite a sadistically evil sense of humor. When people left their carts unattended, he would empty their contents unceremoniously on random shelves and then replace them with piles of random and embarrassing things. Alicia had scolded him for his crude behavior until she saw the expression of an overweight middle-aged women upon finding her cart full of vagisil and hemorrhoid cream. Knowing it was immature and wrong to laugh at such a thing, Alicia held her breath to stop the smile from spreading on her face and dragged Tobi to checkout. There out of sight of Tobi's poor victim, she laughed until her sides hurt and the cashier gave her a questionable look much to Tobi's amusement.

When the sunlight started to fade, Alicia was finally home. Though disappointed she hadn't been able to rest in bed like she'd wanted, she was happy to have met Tobi and enjoyed spending the day with him. Aside from Ino and Sakura, she hadn't made many good friends being as preoccupied with school as she was. Tobi generously walked Alicia to her apartment door.

Standing on the steps, she looked at him with a smile. "For a lollipop faced brat, you're not too bad to hang out with," she smirks attempting to poke through his eye hole. He grabs her hand playfully, pushing his mask up a fraction to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. The contact is small and innocent, but it lights her skin on fire where his lips were. She can practically see the satisfied grin on his face as he releases her hand so she can unlock her door. Alicia laughs to herself as the door swings open and she considers letting him in. To her surprise Tobi is already gone by the time she turns around. Confused, she glances down the street, but sees no sign of him.

With a disappointed shrug, the blonde steps into her apartment casting her keys and purse on the kitchen table. A white piece of paper sticking out of her purse catches her eye. She rolls her eyes at the hastily scribbled phone number and poorly drawn lollipop.

"A five year old can draw better than you Tobi," she snorts as she plops onto her bed and blissfully welcomes some much needed sleep.

Madara strides towards his office with something between a smirk and a sneer. Every step exudes confidence and deep set self-satisfaction. Though he could have merely had her followed, it had been immensely satisfying to have his defiant little intern practically welcome him into her home, something he fully intended to rub in her face later. He chuckles at the very thought of seeing her repulsed face when she realized how easily he'd toyed with and manipulated her. The last few days he'd allowed her to believe she had some control over the situation she'd put herself in, but his patience was slowly fizzling out. Her continuous defiance coupled with his growing need for her body had created a black hole of obsession in his mind that only seemed to grow with each passing day.

He pulls out his phone, eyes scanning his contacts until the highlighted cursor hovers over the name: Pein. The man on the other line doesn't respond when he answers his phone, he merely waits for Madara to speak, a trait the Uchiha greatly appreciated about the mob boss. "As I'm sure you've already heard, today went well."

Pein's voice is deep, unrushed, and confident. "Good. I hope Deidara's performance was satisfactory? He was a bit out of his element considering the _usual_ nature of his work, but he is one of the more...civilized members of my organization."

A dark chuckle escapes Madara's lips as he strides into his office, completely ignoring his younger brother's presence. "I am satisfied and have already passed on your payment to Kakuzu."

Pein seems equally pleased. "And what of Konoha? Izuna has not relayed any further information regarding our _previous_ plans."

Izuna looks pointedly at the phone, hearing every word of the exchange. A grim expression clouds his features as he silently loathes the modern age's need for civility. He much preferred the workings of the underground to a boring desk job, but he was hard pressed to keep the family's name away from scandal and he took his responsibility seriously.

As if sensing his younger brother's displeasure, Madara pulls out his sake pouring them each a glass as he answers Pein's unspoken question. "We've decided to try a more _political_ approach, but if that doesn't work, rest assured your services **will** be put to good use." Not feeling the need to say anymore, Madara shuts off his phone with a click of finality.

The darkly triumphant look on his brother's face is enough for Izuna to know everything had gone well. His brother's stalking was amusing, he'd never seen anyone have such an intriguing effect on Madara like the American girl did. Izuna now had no doubt of the elder Uchiha's sinister intentions and despite liking Alicia well enough, she was merely a pawn in their plan. He could only hope she wouldn't be utterly broken once Madara had his way. He did enjoy her sarcasm, after all.


	5. An Unwelcomed Encounter

**Warning!: Graphic lemon**

Alicia wakes with a start, sitting upright in her bed, ears alert. She could have sworn a noise had been the cause of her rude awakening. Her blood pumps hard in her veins as she creeps to her bedroom door. She presses her ear against the door tenderly, straining to hear any signs of an intruder. She is greeted by silence, giving her the courage to turn on the light and head cautiously downstairs.

Nothing seems out of place as she creeps through the hallway to her kitchen/living area. She sighs in relief, silently scolding herself for being so paranoid. A sudden knock at the door makes her heart nearly jump out of her chest. Her radio's clock reads 1 AM, who the hell would be at her door at this hour?

The anxious girl steals a peek through her curtains only to let out a withheld breath in relief. She opens her door to reveal Tobi awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Tobi, you do realize it's the time of night when defenseless young ladies like **myself** practically wet our beds at the sound of loud, intrusive noises?!" she can't help snapping at him. She'd only been in bed for 5 hours at most and he had scared the hell out of her.

Tobi lowers his gaze in dejection. "I'm sorry Ali-kun. My cell phone died before I could meet back up with Deidara-sempai and I don't have any change for a payphone," he confesses sheepishly. "I wasn't trying make you have a little accident in your sheets!"

She narrows her eyes at him, swearing she'd heard a hint of mockery in his tone. However, she** had** pretty much walked into that one. Alicia groans and ushers him in, heading over to the table to grab her cell phone out of her purse. She's too preoccupied to notice Tobi subtly lock the door behind him as he lets himself in.

"Here you go," she hands him the phone before walking over to the fridge. "I have some coke in here, you want one?"

"No that's quite alright, but there is _something else_ you can give me _Ali_-**kun**."

The sultry words breathed right in her ear make Alicia freeze in terror. She knew that deep, conceited voice, but there was just no way! She whips around only to be caught up in a crushing grip.

"Ah, ah. You should play nice, I don't want to have to_ really_ hurt you."

Now she knew for sure, she could practically see that arrogant Uchiha smirk beneath the mask.

"What the **fuck** are you doing in my house and what did you do to Tobi?!"

She bucks against his grip, aiming a well placed kick at his groin. He groans in pain, but doesn't release her. He instead opts to throw her onto the couch as he stands over her tauntingly.

The orange mask clatters against the ground as Alicia is met with the sinister eyes of Madara Uchiha. "Tobi's a good boy!" he cries in that shrill high pitched voice watching her look of recognition with scornful eyes.

"You-you bastard!" she snarls. "Who do you think you are, playing with my head like that? Do you really have nothing better to do than stalk your own intern?! I put up with your abuse enough at that _god forsaken_ office, I don't need you ruining my _entire_ life. I want you out of my apartment and I **never** want to see you _again_. Consider this my _resignation_."

She was trying to sound bold, but the way he'd manhandled her in her own home had her truly scared deep down. She hoped her anger would dissuade whatever he was planning, but if he was willing to go this far to corner her alone, she didn't have high hopes he'd leave so easily. She looks towards the door gauging her chances of escape, if that wasn't possible and he refused to leave, her only hope was screaming.

Seeing the intention in her eyes Madara chuckles and steps closer. He leers down at the girl who'd been swimming in his blood all week, taunting his desires with an aloof disinterest that drove him to his breaking point,_ this_.

"You honestly think you can _just_ be rid of_ me_, Alicia? I am, _Madara Uchiha_, I always get what I want and **nobody** can stop me." His laugh is maniacal, causing Alicia's blood to run cold. She'd known he was a douche, but she hadn't pegged him for a completely evil psychopath.

Sensing her fear, he bends down to her eye level. "And do _you_ know what _I_ **want** Alicia?"

She tries to speak, but feels frozen in place. The look of such deep set desire and burning lust in his dark eyes told her _exactly_ what it was he wanted. The only thing Alicia can think to do is reason with him, screaming at this point would be utterly useless as he could simply cover her mouth then gag her.

"You'd ruin your reputation over something like revenge? I'm not worth it." She prays playing ignorant to his obvious sexual frustrations will distract him enough for her to think up an escape plan.

Madara snorts at her foolishness. "My reputation? Do you really think _anyone_ is going to believe the story of some _foreigner_ with no wealth or political influence, over someone like **me**? You really don't know who I am, do you Alicia?" His tone is harsh and condescending as he laughs in her face. "I'm going to show you **exactly** who Madara Uchiha is and why _you_ should **respect** me."

His lips trail over her neck, but Alicia is unable to move, frozen in fear as the reality of his chilling words sink in.

"**Obey** me."

His warm breath tickles her ear once again, sending chills through her.

"F**ear** me."

His lips smash onto hers without warning. He attacks her mouth with feverish need, snapping Alicia to her senses.

Her hands are tiny on his wide chest, but she pushes against him with all her might. Madara lets out a dissatisfied growl and viciously grabs one of her breasts through her tank top. Alicia groans in shock and pain, never having been fondled in such a rough manner, giving the eager Uchiha the access he desired. His tongue greedily explores the insides of her mouth, urging her tongue into submission.

Really starting to panic, Alicia bites down on Madara's tongue. He snarls and pulls away momentarily, though the look on her face makes the young girl immediately regret her actions.

"That was **unwise** Alicia."

A scream is caught in her throat as he grabs her neck, pinning her down with his body. Until now she'd never realized how muscular he was. His chiseled body bulges beneath his tight black outfit and she feels his toned thighs rubbing against her own soft flesh. She mentally curses herself for wearing such tiny shorts to bed made of thin material that could easily be ripped off or felt through. A hard probing between her thighs makes Alicia shudder in fear, he really was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Madara catches the slight widening of her eyes as his now erect manhood presses against her lightly. He wonders if she's ever been touched by a man and secretly hopes not. Nothing would satisfy him more than to break her, truly owning her body in a way that no other man would ever be able to compare to after him. He purposefully grinds his hard length against her warmth, watching her reaction carefully. Her face turns bright red at the contact and he sees her clenching her teeth, clearly trying to bite back a surprised groan.

Alicia's face feels hot beneath the Uchiha's body and scrutinizing gaze. No man has ever touched her like that before. She'd always believed in waiting for someone special to share her first time, not marriage per se, but at least someone she cared deeply about. Now the man she hated more than anyone else she'd ever met was going to violate her against her will and steal the intimacy of her first time.

Not knowing what else to do, she looks up pleadingly into his burning eyes still raking over her form. "P-please, don't do this Madara-sama. I know I haven't been polite or very agreeable, but I'm so sorry," she chokes out as tears form in the corner of her eyes.

Madara closes his eyes, basking in the sound of her pathetic pleading and submission. The way his name rolled so pitifully off her tongue was delicious and sent a delightful tingling down his groin. There was no way he could resist his urges now, she just looked so compromising and her fear ignited a predatory response somewhere deep inside him that was so intoxicating.

He smiles down at her cruelly, stroking her hair in a falsely comforting manner. "Oh, but Alicia. Isn't this what _you_ wanted _all_ along?"

Her pathetically confused eyes make his hard member throb painfully. "How did you think I would react to all your** teasing**? Your sexy heels, the sultry way you _always_ taunted me, the constant rebellion. All attempts to get my attention and you _finally_ did Alicia. So here I am, ready to give you my complete and undivided _attention_."

The Uchiha smirks down at the horrified look on the American girl's face. If she thought he was simply going to satisfy his physical need for her body, she was in for an unpleasant surprise. He could think of no better way to truly crush the girl's spirit than to manipulate her into thinking his sexual advances were her own fault. His revenge for all those times she'd mocked and ignored him would be satisfied once he'd broken her strong will, a thought that aroused him as much as feeling her warm body struggling beneath his.

Tears threaten to cloud her vision as she stares up at him unbelievingly. That bastard, this isn't my fault! she screams in her mind. Only to be confronted with a treacherous inner voice that whispers, _'but you did push him. You tested his patience, you practically spit in the face of one of the world's most powerful men. What did you think was going to happen?'_

Her inner argument comes to a screeching halt as the feeling of warm lips nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck causes waves of pleasure and pain to ignite across her skin. She feels Madara grin against her neck as her body trembles in fear and a sickening anticipation she can't control. The thought of his satisfaction and her profound loathing for the man assaulting her senses enrages Alicia. Before he can react, she yanks her knees from his hold and slams her feet into his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Without wasting time, she bolts for the door and yanks open the lock. But a rough hand grabs her hair, violently pulling her away from the door. The blonde cries out in pain, desperately clawing at the hands gripping her hair so fiercely but, immediately stops when she sees Madara's face.

The man is seething and his body trembles in pure rage, but that's not what makes Alicia's blood run cold. His once onyx eyes are now a deep shade of blood red and give off an eerily inhuman glow. _Who is this monster?_

Madara's Sharingan had activated purely on instinct, but the mortified look on the girl's face pleases him immensely. She would not dare attempting to escape now. He hoped she'd still put up a little struggle when he took her, but he knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to risk enraging him further. He sees her averting his gaze now, which for some reason displeases him.

_"Look_ at _me_ Alicia," he snarls.

Reluctantly, her fearful eyes meet his.

He grins satisfactorily. "You brought this on yourself the moment you insulted _Madara Uchiha_. There is no escaping this so you'd be wise to just let me have my way. You could even_ enjoy_ it." He laughs coldly, pulling her forward suddenly. As her unwilling body crashes into his, their lips collide in a fiery passion.

Alicia feels numb as she allows his tongue and teeth to ravage her mouth until it's sore and she tastes a little blood. All her hope was lost and he clearly had no intention of letting her go. His strong arms lift her and she finds herself thrown on her bed seconds later. Madara wastes no time as he rips his shirt and pants off, his need too urgent to stave off any longer.

Alicia freezes in panic as she feels the steel edge of a blade slice through her shirt and pants. The feeling of cold air rushing across her skin should have made her cry, but she was beyond the point of reason and desperately sought to retreat into her mind as he had his way with her body. And have his way with her, he did. He takes a moment to admire her tan well shaped body. She was everything he'd imagined and more. Her breasts were firm and plump, the way her small waste and wide hips met formed an alluring hour glass shape, and the bare skin of her womanhood looked so welcoming to his hungry gaze.

His mouth is suddenly all over her at once. Her breasts seer with a strange heat as his tongue glides over her nipple, swirling and lapping until it is erect and hard. He then places it in his mouth nipping and sucking greedily while his free hand fondles her other breast. Alicia tries her hardest to bite back the moans threatening to spill from her treacherous lips. Noticing this, Madara growls impatiently with her nipple still in his mouth and bites down hard. The force isn't enough to break skin, but she groans in a mix of pain and pleasure.

The blonde struggles to free her bruised flesh from him, but Madara grabs her arms, roughly pinning them above her head with one hand while the other trails down her body. His fingers find the entrance to her wet opening and he gives her a lecherous smirk. Alicia can't stop herself from moaning as he massages her wet folds lightly, teasing her. His thumb finds her sensitive clit and rubs it in tantalizingly slow, circular motions. Her back arches involuntarily as he presses down on the sensitive bud hard, grinding it roughly now.

The sensation is foreign, but Alicia's body welcomes the touch. The sweet tremors sweeping through her stomach abruptly come to a halt as two fingers penetrate her womanhood. The young girl cries out in pain, but the Uchiha ignores her pleas to stop and continues to pound his fingers into her wetness, repeatedly tapping her g-spot.

A tight coiling in her stomach begins to build as Madara pumps his fingers harder and faster while he relentlessly rubs her clit, grinding the desired orgasm out of her. Unable to hold back the tidal wave building inside, Alicia moans loudly as she cums hard on his fingers. A deep feeling of shame and self loathing washes over the now flustered girl as she feels her juices spill out of her when Madara pulls his hand away and up to his mouth.

"Tobi, likes Ali-kun's taste," he whispers teasingly in** that** voice.

"You are **sick**," a breathlessly furious Alicia manages to snarl between heavy pants.

"What's the matter Alicia-san?" Madara taunts in his normal deep, patronizing tone. "I thought you liked Tobi? After all, you two were getting _so_ close earlier. Don't worry, I won't think you're a _slut_ for fucking your new _friend_." His laugh is laced with cruel mirth.

The girl watches in horrified fascination as he licks her juices clean then pulls her face forward into a rough kiss, forcing her to taste her own juices. The taste is bearable, but she silently curses him for forcing her to do such a thing.

Satisfied with himself for making her cum, Madara removes his pants, impatient to be inside her. From her reaction to his fingering, he had concluded that she was indeed a virgin, which he couldn't be more pleased by. He knew this was going to hurt her which both amused and turned him on so he'd done his part by allowing her to have an orgasm before his needs were met. He was a generous lover after all. This thought causes him to chuckle darkly as he turns to his toy, giving her a full view of things to come.

Alicia's eyes widen in terror at the size of his large manhood. There was** no way** he'd be able to fit all of that inside her, she was so tight, he'd tear her apart! She tries to roll off the bed, but Madara's not having any of that. He takes her ruined, discarded clothes and uses them to tie her arms to the bedposts, making her completely helpless.

He positions himself between her slick folds that beckon him in and looks at her face comfortingly as she quietly begins to sob.

"Shhh," he coos mockingly. "If you behave, I'll make it feel _good_."

His taunting seems to awaken a new found hatred in her and she thrashes madly against her restraints. Madara simply laughs at her futile efforts as he grabs her hips in an iron grip.

"I did give you a choice, but since you seem so intent on_ resisting_, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson after all."

Before Alicia can so much as beg, Madara slams the full length of his huge manhood deep inside her pussy, tearing her hymen to fit every inch of him all the way down to the base of his cock. The former virgin lets out a pained howl as her wounded body tries to adjust to his size. Tears flow freely down her cheeks as she bleeds out and her tightness wraps around his girth.

Madara moans in pure ecstasy at how lovingly the young girl's wetness grips his raging member, coaxing him to bury it even deeper. He'd never felt so right being inside someone, but Alicia's body molds to him perfectly like it was meant for him and him alone. Seeing her tears of pain, he gives her a second to adjust.

He moves in and out of her slowly, loving every wince to grace her face and every whimper to escape her lips. Unable to restrain himself further, Madara rams himself inside her as hard and deep as he can go, the force of his thrust causing his balls to slap her folds teasingly.

Another scream tears through Alicia's lips, only to be hushed by Madara's hungry lips. She struggles beneath him desperately trying to buck his mouth off hers. The feeling of her hips grinding into his causes the Uchiha to let out a growl of pleasure. All rational thought begins to slip from his mind as the squirming girl's futile efforts only goad the dominant beast within him. She was his now and he would do with her as he pleased even if he had to force her into submission.

Without warning Madara's lips latch onto Alicia's neck and his teeth sink into her skin. The sheer pain causes her back to arch hard, slamming Madara even further inside her. All self control fades away and he begins pounding his length as hard and deep inside Alicia as he can. The ferocity of his thrusts creates a satisfying squelching sound as her womanhood begins to respond to his movements. Even more satisfying is the look of torment on Alicia's face as her crying and soft pleas of "stop," begin to falter, replaced by repressed and shameful groans.

Alicia could feel her heart breaking inside her chest as every pump of his long member becomes more and more satisfying. Was she losing her mind? Her body that had writhed and seethed in agony at his presence now screams and begs for more. The guilt and shame are overbearing, but no more tears fall as if her emotions have withered up while her body takes control. The breaking girl recedes deeper and deeper into her mind as the pleasure begins to course through her in furious waves demanding to be released.

Madara's teeth finally release her now purple neck. He looks down in Alicia's eyes loving the wounded look in them. "You're **mine**, Alicia," he growls huskily feeling his release coming. She doesn't rebuke or even acknowledge that she heard, which infuriates the Uchiha. He flips her over viciously, never removing himself from her warmth as he holds up her hips while he pounds into an untouched and raw part of her womanhood.

This new sudden depth and pleasure tinged with pain makes Alicia cry out in sorrowful need. Madara yanks her blonde hair back riding her body like an animal, forcing her to her breaking point. Alicia's orgasm washes over her sending waves of pleasure through her entire body, rendering all muscles useless. As her walls clench around him, Madara follows with a pleased groan, letting his warm seed fill her. With no energy left to support herself, Alicia crumples onto the bed, emotionally worn and physically exhausted. She prays for sleep to come swiftly and deliver her from this hell, if only for a few hours.

Madara chuckles in satisfaction. That had been the most amazing sex he'd ever had and Madara Uchiha had, had _a lot_ of sex in his day. The beginning signs of an addiction are already forming in his mind as he regrets not having the resolve to take her again. But it had been so satisfying and his orgasm so great that he was completely satisfied and wanted nothing more than to sleep himself.

He plays with Alicia's hair mockingly. "Was it good for you too, _Ali-kun_?"

The last thing she can remember before being swallowed by oblivion is the haunting sound of his sinister laughter.


End file.
